tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:The 100th Hunger Games
Damn! I wanted an epic fight between Ethan and TJ! ShadowGeoff, you should have just had him attack and we could have really duked it out! It would have been the fight of the wiki! --I'M-A FIRIN' 00:49, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I was going to do that, but it would've contained too much godplaying, i.e. "(Contestant): *knife barely misses brain*" See? My name is Sierra-Cody now. It's hyphenated. 00:55, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Maybe, you could maybe randomy drag the fight out by determining when one of us would be killed. Like we could choose to fistfight first. Mweh, Ethan's dead. So it doesn't matter anymore. I admit it wasn't smart of me to send Ethan after TJ, I was having another one of my "Brain farts" XD. Will there be a 101st Hunger Games?--I'M-A FIRIN' 01:11, May 15, 2011 (UTC) well not a 101st hunger games more like 125th hunger games.... I WANTS QUARTER QUELLS XD CRAZYREXISGUARDINGTHETRIALSANDCITYSERIES :D 01:15, May 15, 2011 (UTC) i hope tyran and jena are the final two :P i has that planned out if that happens XD CRAZYREXISGUARDINGTHETRIALSANDCITYSERIES :D 01:18, May 15, 2011 (UTC) <.< I've got the nightlock ready. XD My name is Sierra-Cody now. It's hyphenated. 03:04, May 15, 2011 (UTC) no nightlock silly XD i was going to do this V Tyran: *kisses Jena and then stabs her in the back* XD CRAZYREXISGUARDINGTHETRIALSANDCITYSERIES :D 03:12, May 15, 2011 (UTC) >.> Try this: Jena: *kisses Tyran and then stabs him in the back* :P My name is Sierra-Cody now. It's hyphenated. 03:16, May 15, 2011 (UTC) nah lets just go with the nightlock :P CRAZYREXISGUARDINGTHETRIALSANDCITYSERIES :D 03:17, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Yay! Nightlock! :P My name is Sierra-Cody now. It's hyphenated. 03:19, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Yeah :D and go rebelion XD CRAZYREXISGUARDINGTHETRIALSANDCITYSERIES :D 03:21, May 15, 2011 (UTC) That would be one heck of a camp. XD My name is Sierra-Cody now. It's hyphenated. 03:27, May 15, 2011 (UTC) I think i just made a fourth sereies of camps O_O CRAZYREXISGUARDINGTHETRIALSANDCITYSERIES :D 03:31, May 15, 2011 (UTC) me thinks people forgot the keys XD CRAZYREXISGUARDINGTHETRIALSANDCITYSERIES :D 03:34, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Without them, it's just a regular Hunger Games. XD My name is Sierra-Cody now. It's hyphenated. 03:37, May 15, 2011 (UTC) yeah... i'll fix that in the 125th hunger games D: CRAZYREXISGUARDINGTHETRIALSANDCITYSERIES :D 03:46, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Mm-hmm. My name is Sierra-Cody now. It's hyphenated. 03:48, May 15, 2011 (UTC) i don't know wether to have poison rain from the sky or have random meteor storms... CRAZYREXISGUARDINGTHETRIALSANDCITYSERIES :D 03:50, May 15, 2011 (UTC) XD My name is Sierra-Cody now. It's hyphenated. 03:59, May 15, 2011 (UTC) i knows XD... sorry about TJ... but i random.orged before the camp to see what door would be the escape... (aka: if it was door 3 it would be the third door opened...) CRAZYREXISGUARDINGTHETRIALSANDCITYSERIES :D 04:01, May 15, 2011 (UTC) It's okay. He was destined to die, anyway. XD My name is Sierra-Cody now. It's hyphenated. 04:03, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Ok :P oh and he killed one person after the annoucement, i accidently put ethan down as died on day 5 instead of day 4... want to join Pets Galore? i'm going to add Hunger Games Mutts to it soon XD CRAZYREXISGUARDINGTHETRIALSANDCITYSERIES :D 04:06, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Wow my Val was in the final 3?D-Squire 23:16, May 16, 2011 (UTC) My characters never ate anything